<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsundere! by RoxasleVentus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892862">Tsundere!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus'>RoxasleVentus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you agree to go out with your friends. Excited to see a familiar head of blonde spiky hair. Something magical occurs towards the end of the outing that you wanted to make last forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsundere!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever X Reader story so please forgive me, it isn't very well written. I tried my best.<br/>I hope you enjoy the story though ^^.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>∞ Roses are red,</p>
<p>∞ Violets are blue,</p>
<p>∞ I may be a tsundere but,</p>
<p>∞ I... I-I love you!</p>
<p>You are walking down the street wearing [Item of choice] happily in thought about the day you were going to have today, you had agreed to go to the mall today with your friends and a certain blonde haired boy was going to be there. At least you hoped he was going to be there. <br/>A smile graces your features, the sun that shone down from above made your [colour skin] illuminate. The warmth from the sun coaxing a sigh of contentment to slip past your lips. </p>
<p>Up ahead your [colour of choice] eyes sparkled as they caught sight of the mall not too far away, your excitement almost bubbling over the edges as you picked up the pace. Turning your walking into a slight jog to reach the doors faster. Your friends had all agreed to gather in the lobby of the mall just past the double automatic doors, so once you were inside you straight away went into looking for your friends. <br/>It wasn't hard to spot them, all of them had such brightly coloured hair that it was harder to miss them. A tall tallish female with two twin teal pigtails, another female with short blonde hair accompanied with a white headband. Another female with long pink hair and another with short brunette hair. A tall male with short blue hair. Then finally, the one you were hoping to see, a male with blonde hair tied up into a small pony tail as his bangs looked a scruffy as ever. <br/>They were all chattering away so none of them saw you, so you took this as a chance to skip your way over letting out a small squeal. Your target was the blonde boy, he had his back facing your direction so he had no idea, you barrelled straight into him wrapping your arms around him in a back hug. You were a bit shorter than him, you were still tall enough to bury your face in between his shoulder blades though.</p>
<p>Said male turned his head just enough to glare over his shoulder at whoever had just assaulted him, but his gaze softened once he saw it was you. </p>
<p>"Don't do that again unless you want to be eating my fist" he grumbled softly, huffing as he turned his head to look away. </p>
<p>You just giggled, you've known Len for a long time now and you knew he wouldn't do that. Though to make him feel better you replied with " Alright, sorry but I wanted to get your attention~" you flashed a bright smile up at him. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at your words, making a small 'tsk' noise. </p>
<p>"(Insert your name) you finally made it! We've all been waiting for you!" The girl with the twin pigtails cheered at your arrival. </p>
<p>You giggled "Yeah sorry, I lost track of time but I'm here now!" You say brightly, having let go of Len's torso so you could face the rest of the group properly. </p>
<p>"Of course you did silly" Rin, the girl with short blonde hair, giggled as she playfully nudged your arm with her elbow. </p>
<p>You turned your gaze to Miku and Kaito with a knowing smirk "so how was your date? Have any fun?~" your tone dripping with tease. </p>
<p>Both individuals blushed at the question, Kaoit being the one to recover so he could respond to your question "it was nice, really nice in fact. Nothing better than sharing ice cream all night!" He smiled, his cheeks a light dusting of pink. </p>
<p>Miku rolled her eyes "you didnt even share you moron, you had all the ice cream to yourself and left me with nothing!" She whined, crossing her arms as she glared lightly at Kaito who blushed a darker shade of red at being exposed like that. </p>
<p>You couldn't help but giggle "I hope to have cute nights like that with my future partner! Sharing ice cream, playing videos games and other cute stuff like that!" You squeal, the different scenarios running through your head coaxing the sound out of your mouth. </p>
<p>Luka, the female with the long pink hair spoke up "well you never know, that person may be a lot closer than you might think" she said, winking in your direction. </p>
<p>Meiko, the female with the short brown hair wrapped an arm around your shoulder "You're so dense it's honestly the cutest thing" she cooed, giving your cheek a pinch which you tried to wiggle away from. </p>
<p>Once you broke free you dashed your way to stand behind Len, hiding behind him. The male in particular didnt seem to care, though it didnt stop him from looking at you "You know that's pointless right" he stated flatly, shaking his head a little. </p>
<p>Your smile turned into a pout at his words "no it's not, because I know that as long as I'm here they wont touch me" as quickly as it disappeared, your smile return full force which earned a slight blush from Len who tried to hide it.  </p>
<p>After some time of catching up, the group broke off into small groups. Since each of you had different interests, breaking up into groups meant that everyone had more of a chance to look at the things they liked and wanted to see. You looped your arm around Len's, tugging him towards a game store. If it had been any other store he would have flat out refused and offered to wait outside, but since it was a game store he wasn't too bothered by it.</p>
<p>"Oh Len! Look, it's the new ZukoZuko Beatdown game!" You gasp, picking up the case and shoving it in the other's face.</p>
<p>The blonde male reeled back "hey, if you want me to look at it dont shove it in my face because I can't see" he chastised, scolding you lightly before taking the game from you so he could look over it. His cerulean colored eyes gazed over the back cover, taking in the images displayed on the back. He had played the previous games, they were alright but he wasn't a huge fan of them like you were. </p>
<p>"Len can you buy it for meeeeee?~" you asked innocently, resting your cheek against his arm replacing your smile with a pout. </p>
<p>His eyes then snapped to look at you "What? Do you not see how much this game is??" He could already feel his wallet start to cry out in agony just looking at the price. </p>
<p>You went a step further and made your eyes water "please Len, I'd really like this game!~" you whined, tugging on his arm while jumping up and down on the spot like a spoilt child demanding a new toy. </p>
<p>The boy in front of you growled "Where's your money, dont you have your own" he interrogated, glaring down at you, his lips formed a deep frown. </p>
<p>You blushed a little before shaking your head "I rushed out of the house and forgot to pick my purse up, I only realized I forgot it after I left and by that time it was too late to turn back. Please Len, pleeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeeee!" You kept pushing and pushing, not giving up just yet. </p>
<p>After letting out another growl he turned on his heels "fine, just this once" he hissed before walking towards the counter with you following after him, there being an obvious skip in your step from having won this round. </p>
<p>Once the game was paid for the two of you wandered out of the store to visit the many other stores, the manga store being a definite one for you. The whole time you picked up many different items, showing them to Len who didnt seem to care about your interest in manga that much. Though he put up with it, knowing it would hurt your feelings to tell you to stop talking about it. He also knew it was pointless since in the past when he's told you to be quiet, you have blatantly ignored him in favour of continuing to talk about anything and everything. On the outside he would show how annoyed he was, but deep down inside he found it to be one of the cutest things about you. The way you grew so animated when you talked, waving your arms around like a crazy person when trying to explain something or act something out. The way your eyes crinkled at the corners whenever you flashed him that pretty smile of yours. These were things Len would never admit openly, he wouldn't even think about letting these feeling out, but he couldn't deny them. <br/>Time flew by, the sky outside slowly grew darker. You only knew of this once you had reached the lobby of the mall. Your eyes were starting to feel heavy from the long day you had, you carried the bag with your prized game inside as you stumbled slightly to keep up with Len. </p>
<p>"Did the others leave already?" You questioned, your tone showing how tired you felt. </p>
<p>The blonde haired boy caught onto the tiredness in your tone and sighed "Yeah, when we were in the second to last store we went in Rin texted me letting me know they were going to Miku's for the night. I can walk you home" he explained, the last few words coming out in a low mumble as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up from embarrassment. </p>
<p>With you being so tired you just nodded your head, leaning against the taller male who rolled his eyes at your behaviour. He turned around so he could crouch down to hoist you onto his back, guiding your legs to wrap around his waist "you're such an idiot" he grumbled, though as the words left his mouth his lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. <br/>Len then walked out of the mall with you on his back, a small smile on his face. Your head rested against his shoulder, a smile of your own adorning your face. Silently breathing in the other's cologne enjoying the feeling of being held by him like this, something you didnt want to end. You knew something like this was rare to happen again, so you made the most of it, pretending to be asleep for the remainder of the walk if it meant you could stay like this with him for a little bit longer. </p>
<p>🍌🍌🍌🍌</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, thats it. Again I'm sorry it is so poorly written, I tried my best I really did. <br/>Please, feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you liked this story. It would mean a lot to me ^^.</p>
<p>Okay, well have a nice day/evening/night wherever you are! Stay safe and take care of yourselves ^^.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>